Anjos
by LuRocks
Summary: One shot. "O sangue escorria em volta do cadáver inerte, estirado ao chão, trazia na face o alívio. O sorriso permanecia ali, sem que nada mais o pudesse apagar. Então ele se retira do recinto, deixando o homem com o terno de três peças descansando eternamente[...]"


**Estava aqui pensando se publicava ou não isso.  
Era uma estória que enquanto eu escrevia, tomou um rumo completamente diferente do que previ.  
Não sei se gosto ou desgosto, sei que tomei coragem e publiquei. rs**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist não me pertence.****  
**

**:P**

O sangue escorria em volta do cadáver inerte, estirado ao chão, trazia na face o alívio. O sorriso permanecia ali, sem que nada mais o pudesse apagar. Então ele se retira do recinto, deixando o homem com o terno de três peças descansando eternamente.

Eis que ela entra no galpão, a iluminação era precária, sentia o cheiro de sangue e ferrugem. As telhas desgastadas permitiam a entrada de luz por através de pequenos furos. Havia grandes objetos metálicos abandonados, junto com correntes robustas dependuradas, tudo disposto quase que coreografado, tornando o ambiente uma cena macabra, cuidadosamente forjada pelo tempo.

Ela caminhava cuidadosamente, atenta a qualquer anormalidade. Entre aquele cenário construído com sombras e luzes, ainda havia os sons das correntes tilintando, de uma torneira respingando e pequenos ruídos que assaltavam seus sentidos diante das circunstancias. Cada passo dado, o barulho de sua própria respiração, o pulsar do coração nervoso, tudo contribuía para que sua mente insistisse em vagar e que o medo tomasse conta de seu corpo gradualmente. Mas ela era forte, tenta resistir, pelo menos até a próxima curva, até detrás do próximo obstáculo, da próxima porta. E foi após cruzar uma dessas, que seu coração disparou, o seu rosto ficou pálido e a respiração falha. Havia um corpo logo ali, atrás de uma enorme bobina. Um homem deitado em uma poça de sangue, trajando um terno de três peças. Ela parecia não acreditar, um misto de desespero e tristeza. Aproximou-se, e ainda tensa, revirou o corpo, para checar a identidade do cadáver.

- _Não é ele._ -Sentiu-se aliviada, mas sequer teve tempo de processar a informação, pois podia ver claramente um rastro de sangue que se dirigia para o que parecia, um porta de saída.

Do lado de fora raiava o sol de verão, a luz intensa fazia com que ela franzisse o cenho. Pôde avistar a uns 100 metros, um homem caído embaixo de uma árvore. Imediatamente correu em sua direção.

Ele a viu correndo, a luz era forte e seus olhos estavam cansados. Fora uma noite agitada. Ela se aproximou, contra a luz do sol, que contornava a silhueta feminina. O homem deitado direcionou seu olhar para suas próprias mãos, estavam levemente respingadas com sangue, e em seu abdômen, havia uma mancha vermelha funesta.

-_ Jane, o que houve? Você está bem? Você está sangrando..._ – eram muitas perguntas feitas a alguém exausto.

-_Lisbon, eu estou bem. Esse sangue... Não é me_u.

-_Partridge. Vi o seu corpo estirado no galpão, por Deus Jane, me diga o que aconteceu._

-_Era ele, o tempo todo._

-_Red Jhon?_

Jane apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-_Ele se vestia como eu me visto, e dizia que éramos iguais, que sabia o que eu faria e estava aguardando. Ele queria que eu atirasse._

-_E o que você fez?!_

-_O matei._

Ele parecia muito cansado e transtornado. Lisbon sentou-se ao seu lado, e agora com os olhos mais acostumados com a claridade, podia ver o quanto o dia estava bonito. Se antes as luzes fragmentadas conferiam um aspecto funesto ao galpão, as luzes filtradas pelas folhas da árvore traziam paz ao coração de Lisbon. Ela não ouvia o tilintar das correntes, apenas o barulho do vento, que trazia consigo um perfume delicioso.

-É alecrim... O vento está soprando contra uma plantação que passamos pelo caminho. – disse Jane, como se respondesse ao silencio da companheira.

Lisbon não quis se perguntar como ele sabia exatamente o que acabara de passar pelos os seus pensamentos. A verdade é que ele sempre a viu dessa maneira, transparente. Pensou por um instante, que provavelmente ele já tinha conhecimento de como ela se sentia nesse exato momento, mas isso não a deixou desconfortável. Só fez com que desejasse poder vê-lo da mesma maneira que ele a via: Transparente.

-_E você? Como está se sentindo? – Lisbon perguntou._

_-Eu não sei... Tem algo estranho. Sabe, já faz muito tempo que elas se foram. Eu tento às vezes lembrar detalhes do rosto de minha filha, e sinto que eles não estão claros. É como se elas desaparecessem com o tempo, até tudo parecer um sonho distante... Mas vejo aquele sorriso com nitidez, ele ainda está lá. Lembro-me do cheiro que tinha, até mesmo do gosto da minha saliva quando entrei naquela sala, e agora... Bem, ele morreu sorrindo. Acho que vou carregar isso para sempre._

-_Jane, eu sinto muito..._

_-Não sinta. Eu ainda vou aprender a lidar com isso, era o que eu deveria ter feito desde o princípio, mas só agora entendo. Essa é a única forma de fazer com que Red John não vença._ – Um leve sorriso apareceu na face cansada de Jane, que prosseguiu- _Sabe, quando você veio em minha direção, não podia ver seu rosto, a luz estava por detrás de seu corpo. Você ainda não havia dito nada, mas eu sabia que era você. Havia um contorno desenhado com os raios do sol, era como a grafia de um anjo. É, você sabe que eu não acredito em anjos, mas depois de tudo que passamos, não posso dizer com tanta convicção assim. Eu criei meus próprios demônios, mas para equilibrar as coisas, Deus me enviou um anjo. Um anjo de coração grande, cheio de coragem e compaixão._ – Ele fechou seus olhos, e inspirou a brisa perfumada daquele lindo dia. –_Um anjo assim, como alecrim: Que por onde passa, deixa seu perfume._

O coração de Lisbon estava quente como aquele sol da tarde. Ela deu um suspiro, abastecendo seu corpo com uma paz que não experimentara há muito tempo. Sentiu Jane tocar sua mão, fazendo com que tornasse a olhar diretamente para seus olhos azuis.

-_Sem mais mentiras, sem mais truques... O que estou tentando dizer, é que estou disposto a começar de novo, mas não consigo sozinho. Gostaria que me ajudasse, eu prometo retribuir._

-_Jane eu..._

-_Teresa, eu preciso de você, é clichê, mas é verdade._ – Essa frase arrancou um leve sorriso dos dois, Lisbon já estava com os olhos marejados – _Que tipo de homem eu seria, se prometesse minha honestidade, e continuasse a mentir pra você... E para mim._

Ele esboçou dizer que a amava, mas Lisbon o beijou antes disso. Tinha um gosto diferente, quente, úmido e terno. O coração de Jane se aqueceu, e seu corpo foi invadido por um sentimento misto de carinho e esperança, como se o galpão escuro tivesse ficado para trás, e agora sua vida tomava lentamente a forma do campo ensolarado, pontuado pelo sombrado das árvores. Eles lentamente se afastam, e Lisbon, que o fitava com um olhar doce, proferiu:

-_Eu também._

-_Mas eu não disse..._

Ela o interrompeu:

- _Mas foi o suficiente._

**XxFimxX**

**Que bom que leram até o fim! Espero que tenham gostado.  
O que me motiva a escrever, é saber que posso divertir alguém aí do outro lado.  
Obrigada pela visita, deixem reviews por favor! É gostoso saber a opinião de vocês. **

**:)**


End file.
